


[Comic] Franky's First Cola

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Inks, Traditional Media, Wordless Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Comic] Franky's First Cola

**Author's Note:**

> [Comic] One Piece - Franky's First Cola (Franky, Iceburg) (G)
> 
> **Title** : Franky's First Cola  
>  **Fandom** : One Piece  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Franky and Iceburg star; Kokoro and Tom of course play a part =)  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Spoilers** : SPOILERRIFIFC for Water 7 arc (but not Enies Lobby)  
>  **Medium** : Entirely done in brush and ink, even the lines -- no pens or anything =)  
>  **Crit/Feedback** : VERY VERY WELCOME =D  
>  **Notes** : This is the story of Franky's first cola. It's just meant to show a small, significant moment in Franky and Iceburg's childhood. Mostly it's about being brothers =)
> 
> This is an updated version of an older work -- I didn't like the way the old one looked anymore, but still loved the idea. The old version is still [available](http://justira.deviantart.com/art/OP-Franky-s-First-Cola-OLD-99043079). I used to have tons and tons of notes on this thing on the old version... but I am more content with it now, so I haven't much more to say =)

  


**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : If you'd like to see my older ramblings on this comic, please go [here](http://justira.deviantart.com/art/OP-Franky-s-First-Cola-OLD-99043079). I still would LOVE comments/critique, but I feel better about the comic now and so have no extended griping. There are still problems, of course!


End file.
